Calamity
by Lady Alice101
Summary: "Do you ever think Luke had it right? That we're the bad side and his was the good?" "I think he went about it the wrong way. Kronos wasn't the answer. But I think . . . I think he was right." / Zeus accidentally murders Percy; here is the fallout of his stupid mistake. (Yes, there is Pothena in this one too). One-shot.


**Check out my twitter LadyAlice101 - dedicated to my fanfic account.**

**Swearing.**

* * *

Zeus was stalling, he knew, but he wanted to cherish his last moments on earth. Because Poseidon would certainly not rest until Zeus was destroyed.

Zeus almost wanted to save Poseidon the trouble and hurl himself off Olympus as many times as it took for him to fade.

His own _nephew. _

It had been an accident, of course, but that didn't change the fact that Percy was dead by Zeus' hands.

A racket was sounding inside the throne room . . . Zeus took a step forward, then back, then forward . . . then forward.

_Get it over with. In the least it will end your guilt and misery, _he thought. _Stay calm. Stay calm. Don't be weak. Just go in there. _

Zeus walked into the throne room and everyone turned to look at him. He tried not to let his facial expressions become uncontrollable . . . he mustn't have succeeded.

"Zeus?" Poseidon asked slowly. "Why do you have absolute terror and guilt written all over your face?"

_Stay calm, stay calm, stay CALM, STAY CA-_

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" Zeus cried out. He didn't even stop for a moment to think about his actions. Right now he wasn't the king of the gods. Right now he was a desolate uncle and brother, with the death of his nephew on his hands. Never had he felt so upset over a death.

"Whoa, dad, calm down," Apollo said.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Poseidon hissed.

"Poseidon, please. I just - . . . I really didn't mean to! I acted without thinking!"

Poseidon stood from his throne, his trident flashing to his hand.

"Why is Percy missing, Zeus?" Poseidon asked. "We were all just discussing his whereabouts."

In some corner of his hay-wire brain, Zeus registered that must have been why it was so loud in here before he entered.

This time, Zeus knew the guilt was showing. "There was a plane . . . he was flying. I sensed his presence. I – I didn't think! That's what I would have done before, and I didn't realise I was doing anything wrong until he was - . . ."

Poseidon didn't say anything for a few moments. "He's dead, isn't he?" Poseidon said softly.

Zeus didn't reply. Poseidon still got his answer.

"Oh, my gods!" Poseidon cried. "You – you killed my son! My son . . . you _fucking killed my son?! _Zeus! This . . . this is the worst thing you have ever done. I cannot believe that you would betray me this way! You knew how I felt about him! You knew I wanted him by my side! Why would you do this to him? Why would you do this to me? Any of us! You know we all love him Zeus! I thought you did too! I thought you finally realised you were wrong to discriminate against demi-gods! You haven't changed at all, have you! You bloody idiot. Wh- why would you – you do this?"

Poseidon breath started to become ragged, and he grabbed his chest, his trident falling to the ground. "My – my son."

Poseidon fell to his knees, one hand clutching his chest, the other his head. "Percy."

Athena was soon out of her throne, comforting her distraught fiancé. Zeus could hear Athena whispering words of understanding and comfort, rubbing his back. Poseidon was sobbing. Gut wrenching, heartbroken sobs.

Poseidon stood slowly. He looked at everyone in the room, tears running down his face. He turned to face Zeus, and stared at him for a few seconds. Then, without a word, he walked out of the throne. As soon as he was gone, the throne room turned into a buzz of activity. Poseidon didn't look back. Zeus didn't look away.

As soon as he knew the other Olympians couldn't see him, Poseidon broke into a run. He ran and ran and ran until he reached the edge of Olympus. Once there, he sat and looked out over the City of New York.

He soon heard footsteps, and knew they belonged to Athena. He figured she'd come after him sooner or later. He preferred sooner. He needed someone with him. To hold him, but not say anything. Someone just to be there.

Athena sat next to him. She let him sit in silence for about ten minutes. Finally she said, "What are you thinking?"

Poseidon wasn't really thinking anything. He was sitting there, a haze of pain surrounding his brain. When Athena thought he wasn't going to answer, he spoke.

"Athena," he said quietly. She knew this was serious, as he always called her a nickname or some term of endearment. Never her full name. "Do you - . . ." He was silent a few more moments. "Do you ever think Luke had it right? That we're the bad side and his was the good?"

Athena sat quietly, thinking over the question . . . well, she certainly did think about it. Luke was right. The gods were selfish, didn't care about anyone but themselves. He was right to challenge them, to defy their commands. They had been wrong, anyway.

Finally, she answered. "I think he went about it the wrong way. Kronos wasn't the answer. But I think . . . I think he was right. We're the bad side, Poseidon. Not him."

Poseidon slowly nodded and the two sat in silence for the rest of the afternoon. When the sun finally dipped below the horizon, Poseidon's tears finally slowed and he broke the silence the two had been encompassed in.

"What do I do?" Poseidon whispered, his voice hoarse.

"I don't know, love," Athena said softly, squeezing his hand. "I don't know what you should do. About Zeus, about how you should handle this. I honestly don't know."

Poseidon smiled slightly, closing his eyes. "Athena? Not knowing?"

She knew that this was his vain attempt at lightening the mood. Athena kissed his cheek affectionately. "Oh, sweetheart. Don't get use to it. Now come on. Lets get you back to your temple."

Athena stood and helped Poseidon up. He embraced her in a tight hug. "Love you," he said. "I don't how I would handle this without you."

Athena gave him a quick kiss. "Just remember that Percy loved you, and you'll get through it."

**Short little onesshot, that was still pretty deep. Hope you liked. Pretty bad ending. Meh. **

**Alice x**


End file.
